Leech Seed
Leech Seed is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |Steals HP from the foe every turn.}} |Plants a seed on the foe to steal HP on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the foe to steal some HP for the user on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the foe. It steals some HP from the foe to heal the user on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the target. It steals some HP from the target every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the opponent. It steals some HP from the opponent every turn.}} Effect In battle A seed is planted on the target. In Generation I, the seed drains the target of its HP by up to the amount of HP that makes up 1/16 of its max HP, then transfers it to the user. As of Generation II, the seed drains the target of its HP by up to the amount of HP that makes up 1/8 of its max HP, then transfers it to the user. The target will continue to be drained on every turn until it faints or it switches out. In a Double Battle, Leech Seed can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Leech Seed can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Leech Seed will fail if used on -type Pokémon or Pokémon that are already seeded. Learnset By leveling up / |7|7|7|7|7|7|TBA}} / |1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|TBA}} / |1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|TBA}} / |28|13|13|11|11|11|TBA}} / ||20|20|22|22|22|TBA}} / ||22|22|24|24|24|TBA}} / ||22|22|24|24|24|TBA}} ||||17|( ) 17 ( ) 13|13|TBA}} ||||17|( ) 17 ( ) 13|13|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |||10|13|13|( ) 13 ( ) 8|TBA}} / |||1, 10|1, 13|1, 13|( ) 1, 13 ( ) 1, 8|TBA}} / |||21|16|16|16|TBA}} |||13|13|13|( ) 13 ( ) 10|TBA}} / |||13|13|13|( ) 13 ( ) 10|TBA}} ||||29|29|29|TBA}} ||||32|32|32|TBA}} / ||||33|33|33|TBA}} ||||10|10|10|TBA}} ||||10|10|10|TBA}} ||||19|19|19|TBA}} |||||19|19|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} |||||16|16|TBA}} / |||||8|8|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} |||||8|8|TBA}} |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||13|13|TBA}} / |||||13|13|TBA}} ||||||15|TBA}} ||||||15|TBA}} / ||||||15|TBA}} ||||||12|TBA}} ||||||12|TBA}} / ||||||23|TBA}} / ||||||23|TBA}} / ||||||20|TBA}} / ||||||20|TBA}} By breeding Gallery Leech Seed depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games3 = Leech Seed III.png Leech Seed depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games6 = Leech Seed VI.png Leech Seed depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Leech Seed VII.png Leech Seed depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Ash Bulbasaur Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Ash's Bulbasaur |anime2 = Skippy Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Ephraim's Skiploom |anime3 = Alex Shroomish Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Alex's Shroomish |anime4 = Gardenia Turtwig Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Gardenia's Turtwig Nando Sunflora Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Nando's Sunflora |anime6 = Jessie Pumpkaboo Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Jessie's Pumpkaboo Ramos' Gogoat Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Ramos' Gogoat Sawyer Treecko Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Sawyer's Treecko Jessie Gourgeist Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Jessie's Gourgeist |manga2 = Eusine's Jumpluff Leech Seed Adventures.PNG Leech Seed being used by Eusine's Jumpluff |manga3 = Emerald's Sceptile Leech Seed.PNG Leech Seed being used by Emerald's Sceptile |manga5 = White's Darling Leech Seed.PNG Leech Seed being used by White's Deerling |other2 = Trainer Whimsicott Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Trainer's Whimsicott |other3 = Gardenia's Cherubi Leech Seed.png Leech Seed being used by Gardenia's Cherubi (DPA) |games2 = Leech Seed II.PNG}} Category:HP restoring moves